


every morning must come

by darlingimguilty



Category: call me by your name - Fandom
Genre: Armie Hammer - Freeform, Daylight, Love, Moon, Timothee Chalamet - Freeform, i was inspired to write this after watching the movie, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 13:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingimguilty/pseuds/darlingimguilty
Summary: just a poem I wrote. inspired by the movie “Call My By Your Name”





	every morning must come

it was midnight. you and I danced - our pupils diamenté - taking in every once of light there was to be taken.

 

we were secret.

we were alone.

we were free.

 

the world stood still, but spun for us. it was everything we wanted (needed) and we were so afraid for the sun to rise.

of course, we never spoke of such fear.

 

the moon was too beautiful and too bright under the tempting Italian sky.

 

but, alas, every morning must come.

 

and when it did we were defeated. the magic - where had it gone? it was only here a minute ago, we were sure of it. 

 

no longer diamenté, and that’s how it felt in our hearts. so in bed we stayed, desperately holding onto any ounce of moonlight that lingered.

 

we were secret.

we were alone.

but we were no more.

 

sauntered through the daylight, the two of us, but it wasn’t the same. we were anxious for the cover of the night sky to return - to open our eyes and our hearts.

 

but it was no longer midnight, as was made obvious by the sun growing brighter and hotter.

because no matter how beautiful the night sky is, every morning must come.


End file.
